The Rage of a Celestial Wizard
by BeyondTheClouds777
Summary: "When I'm through with you, you're going to regret ever laying a FINGER on him!" - Natsu and Lucy are kidnapped by a guild trying to bring down Fairy Tail. But when the interrogation goes too far, Lucy finally snaps, because no one hurts a member of her family without regretting the very day they were born. (One-shot)


**Title: The Rage of a Celestial Wizard**

 **Summary: "When I'm through with you, you're going to regret ever laying a FINGER on him!" - Natsu and Lucy are kidnapped by a guild trying to bring down Fairy Tail. But when the interrogation goes too far, Lucy finally snaps, because no one hurts a member of her family without regretting the very day they were born. (One-shot)**

 **WARNING: THIS STORY IS RATED T FOR DARK THEMES.**

* * *

Lucy didn't know who was screaming anymore - herself or Natsu.

Lucy's clothes were in tatters, covered in grime, and her hair was in disarray, but the last thing on her mind was her appearance. Hands bound behind her back by magic-restricting shackles and chains, Lucy watched helplessly as her similarly-bound partner screamed and writhed in pain on the cavern's damp floor.

Water dripped from the roof of the cave and made quite _plunks_ on the ground below. The atmosphere was cold, damp, and dark. In small nooks, candles sat lit, their flames flickering, cream-colored wax oozing like icicles down the walls.

The flame of these candles were green. Their captor had made certain of that. In the presence of a Fire Dragon Slayer, one who devoured flames and used their burning energy as counterattacks, their captor had been careful to use flames lethal to even Natsu, should he try and swallow them.

" _Natsu!"_ Lucy screeched, barely distinguishable, and the scream grated against her throat like sharp gravel. She had been screaming herself hoarse, non-stop, for at least an hour now, and she didn't plan on stopping any time soon.

" _Please let him go!"_ Lucy shrieked, yanking futily on her chains, hoping against hope luck would somehow snap them for her. Her Celestial keys lay useless at her side. There was nothing she could do. She could only watch, screaming, crying, as her best friend wailed in front of her.

The only difference between her situation and Natsu's was the fact that Natsu's shackles didn't have chains attached. Only shackles. Magic-restraining shackles, biting into his skin, leaving red rashes in their wake. Natsu's eyes were squeezed shut as tight as physically possible, and he sounded as hoarse as Lucy (if not more) as he screamed.

Their captor stood over him, pointing a long, large, cannon-like object directly at his chest. From this object, purple tendrils with flame-like appearances sprouted and engulfed Natsu. Lucy had never seen this object up until now, but she knew what it was. It sucked away a wizard's magic power in the slowest, most painful way possible. A forbidden object for a wizard to carry, and yet, here it was.

" _I'm begging you!"_ Lucy pleaded, desperate, tears streaming down her face despite her strong will. _"Let him go! T-Take me instead!"_

Natsu stopped screaming and cracked his eyes open, fixing Lucy with a dangerous glare. "DON'T YOU _DARE!"_ Natsu threatened, gritting his teeth, and then, up at his captor, in a strained but demanding voice, "YOU HURT HER AND I'LL KILL YOU!"

Their captor scoffed and pulled a lever on the magic cannon. The flow of purple flames stopped, and Natsu sucked in a deep breath, like he had just resurfaced after being underwater for too long.

" _You'll_ kill me?" the captor mocked, tossing her head. "Please. In your state, I doubt you could even stand."

"That...doesn't matter," Natsu growled lowly, still scant of breath. "I'll...kill you anyway...nothing will...stop me…"

His threat, though weak, was convincing, and Lucy knew, if he ever had the chance, he would carry it out. She'd known him long enough to know that his threats weren't something to be taken lightly.

But their captor, known as Lady Cordella, head of the Fantasia Minor wizarding guild, knew next to nothing about Natsu Dragneel. She hoisted her cannon up smirked, dark eyes gleaming with sick victory, black hair pulled behind her head in a tight bun.

"Really?" she challenged, equally threatening. "Well, I'll tell you what, Fairy. You tell me how to bring down Fairy Tail, and I'll gladly let you go. But until then, I'm afraid there's nothing I can do for you." She patted her cannon lovingly, like an adored pet, and smirked at him again.

Lucy hated her. She hated Lady Cordella with every last fiber of her being. She had heard of the Fantasia Minor wizard guild in passing (or, more accurately, heard of its long-time hatred of Fairy Tail), but she'd never met a single member from said guild before.

That is, until a little over an hour ago, when she and Natsu were ambushed, put under by sleeping darts, and dragged into this cave by the Fantasia Minor's master.

They had put up a good fight, but there wasn't a lot they could do when they couldn't use their magic power. Lady Cordella had shackled them while they were still out cold; a cheap but effective way of dealing with powerful wizards.

Lucy hated her. _Hated_ her.

But she was also terrified of her.

Natsu spat, fixing Lady Cordella right in the eyes with a rebellious, piercing glare. "I'm never telling you anything," he snarled. "You'll just have to kill me."

Cordella's smirk broadened. "Very well," she said. "In that case, I'll drain every last bit of your magic power and use it against Fairy Tail myself!" She switched on the cannon once again; it glowed ominously as is got ready to do what it did best. "Don't say I didn't warn you, Dragon Slayer!"

"Natsu, no!" Lucy shouted, but just as the words left her mouth, the purple tendrils exploded from the cannon's maw, and Natsu tensed again, gritting his teeth and shutting his eyes against the pain.

"L...Lucy!" he hacked, voice strained and filled with agony. "You have to...be strong! I'll be okay! Just don't...don't...don't give up!"

"Natsu-!" Lucy cried.

" _PROMISE ME!"_ Natsu screamed, cutting her off and shutting her up both at once.

Cordella clicked her tongue. "Aw, how sweet," she seethed with fake adoration. "He's trying to put on a brave face for his little girly friend. Well, we'll see about _that!_ " She pulled another lever on the magic-vacuum (the object's power lever, Lucy realized, and it was now at fifty percent power), and the purple flames increased in size and brightness.

"No! Stop it!" Lucy begged, breath catching in her throat. Her heart was racing a million miles a minute. Her stomach twisted, and her hands, white-knuckled, were slick with sweat.

Cordella grinned, this time at Lucy - and then, without breaking eye contact, she turned her weapon's power lever all the way to maximum.

Natsu screamed.

 _Screamed_.

" _NATSU!"_ Lucy wailed, loud and long, her throat feeling shredded to ribbons. _"PLEASE STOP! PLEASE! DON'T HURT HIM!"_

Cordella laughed, deranged and maniac, eyes bright and shining with twisted glee.

And all of a sudden, time seemed to go in slow motion. Lucy saw Natsu scream, watched as tears of agony began rolling down his face, listened to his shrieking; and then, Lucy saw Cordella, smiling wickedly, like she found this very amusing, her loud, echoing laugh piercing through her eardrums.

And suddenly, something snapped.

Something inside of Lucy snapped.

Her terror suddenly became anger. Her desperate pleas and begging turned into loud, hate-filled screaming. Her vision blurred, and her mind went blank. She gave her chains one long, strong yank.

And this time, they broke. Her chains snapped behind her back.

She was free.

With a loud scream of fury and anger, she got to her feet and charged at Cordella. Everything felt detached, as though she were passenger instead of driver, but one thing was very clear in her mind.

Cordella hurt Natsu.

 _Cordella hurt Natsu_.

The boy who welcomed Lucy into Fairy Tail. The one who grabbed her hand as they were pursued by the Royal Army and grinned at her, telling her "Let's go!" as though they were going on an adventure.

And yes. Joining Fairy Tail was an adventure indeed. The greatest adventure of Lucy's life. In such a short time, Lucy had met so many people and made so many new friends, all because Natsu invited her into Fairy Tail.

Fairy Tail was full of her friends - no, her _family_.

And her family was off-limits. No one was allowed to hurt her family.

She grabbed the first thing she saw (a long, narrow stick with a pointed edge) as she ran, and then, she flat-out dive-bombed Cordella. Cordella shrieked in surprise as they hit the ground, and the magic-vacuum flew out of her hands, landing nearby.

Lucy didn't register the fact that the cannon had shut off, nor did she register the fact that Natsu was no longer screaming. She only had eyes for Cordella. Only had eyes for the one who had hurt a precious part of her family.

Cordella pulled a knife from her belt, and Lucy sprang back to avoid getting stabbed, holding her long stick out in front of her like a sword. She stood protectively over Natsu as Lady Cordella got to her feet, grin replaced with a loathful glare.

"Oh, _now_ you've done it, girl," Cordella hissed through her teeth. "I was originally planning on letting you free, but now, I think I'll kill you instead. You're doomed to the same fate as your companion."

"Lucy…" Natsu croaked weakly from the ground behind her, and Lucy didn't even turn to look at him. He was speaking, which meant he was breathing, which meant he was alive, and right now, that was all that mattered.

"Stay down, Natsu," Lucy commanded firmly, keeping her eyes fixated on Cordella. She put one hand behind her, as though pushing Natsu back. "I've got this one."

She didn't hear a reply; only his heavy, labored breathing, but it was response enough for her. For now, hearing him breathe was enough. She'd check on his physical well-being once the threat of Lady Cordella was out of the way.

Cordella tossed her head, and Lucy stiffened. "Tch," Cordella scoffed. "Fool. You can't protect him. How are you going to use your magic power when my shackles are keeping it from you?"

Lucy grit her teeth. "You're right about that," she said. "I may not have any magic power to fight with…"

She sucked in a deep breath, holding her weapon (stick) just a little bit tighter.

"...But this is one fight I can't lose!" she shouted, taking up a fighting stance. "Because this fight isn't about me! It's about protecting my family! And when I'm through with you, you're going to regret ever laying a _finger_ on him!"

Cordella grinned. "I look forward to seeing you _try!"_ she gawked, spreading wide her arms like she was welcoming an embrace. "C'mon, Fairy! Hit me with everything you've got!"

And Lucy charged without thinking - something members of Fairy Tail tended to do best. She raised her stick, brought it down, and the battle began.

She swiped - Cordella dodged - she swiped again - Cordella swiped - Lucy dodged - Lucy was on the offense, no doubt about it. She never strayed too far from Natsu's side, just in case Cordella decided to pull a cheap-shot and go for Natsu while he was still down. Lucy wasn't going to let that happen.

She wasn't going to let Natsu get hurt again.

The longer she fought, the more filled with energy Lucy became. She was running on pure adrenaline right now, fighting, not for her own life, but for the life of the boy who'd welcomed her into Fairy Tail; the boy who accepted her for who she was; the boy who loved her.

The boy _she_ loved.

The more she thought about it, the harder she fought. Sweat was dripping from every pore, and her field of vision was hazy, but somehow, she found the strength to keep going.

Not only that, but she was _winning_. She was dealing blow after blow after blow on Cordella, dodging Cordella's attacks, keeping her wits about her, staying light on her feet. Once or twice, Cordella made a dive for her magic vacuum, but Lucy attacked before she even got close to grabbing it.

Lucy realized, despite the show Cordella put on, the wizard wasn't actually very magically skilled or powerful. Maybe that was why she was trying to take Natsu's magical energy to use against Fairy Tail, because she hardly had any of her own…?

It didn't matter, Lucy decided, screaming in anger as she made another thrust towards Cordella's leg, trying to break her stance. None of that mattered, because Cordella would never have the chance to bring down Fairy Tail.

She wouldn't even have the chance to _try._

The fight was over soon after it began, with Lucy coming in on top, grabbing the magic cannon from the ground and bashing it against Cordella's head, bringing the master of Fantasia Minor to the ground, dazed and disoriented. Cordella stared up at Lucy in horror, eyes wide, chest heaving as she struggled to drag oxygen into her lungs.

"How... _how?"_ Cordella panted. "How could...you beat me…? You're just...you're just a _Celestial wizard_ , you shouldn't be able...to defeat...the head of the Fantasia Minor guild…"

Lucy, teeth gritted, let out a low, dangerous growl. "Because I have my friends and my family to fight for," she grunted. "I fight and win for them. That's why."

She swung Cordella's bulky, heavy device one final time, and as soon as it made contact with Cordella's head, and the woman collapsed to the ground, out cold.

Lucy stood there for a few moments, breathing heavily - and then, her knees buckled, the adrenaline wore off, and she, too, fell to the ground. She braced herself on her hands and knees, taking in deep, heaving gasps of precious air.

She'd won. She'd actually won. Somehow, miraculously, she had defeated Cordella.

A thought suddenly flew into Lucy's mind, and her head shot up, worry returning. She quickly got her feet underneath her, pivoted, and charged back to where her best friend laid.

"Natsu!" she called; she tripped on unsteady feet, and her knees kissed the ground once again, but she didn't care. She dragged herself the rest of the way, finally reaching her motionless friend.

"Natsu, talk to me," she pleaded, hoisting him up by his shoulders and shaking him as roughly as she dared. She snapped in his face a few times when just jostling him wasn't enough. "Hey, come on."

Natsu's eyes (finally) flickered open, and he blinked at her blearily with a small, exhausted smile. Lucy released a breath she didn't know she was holding in relief, then got right down to business.

"Let's get these things off you," she said, taking his cold, limp hands, one at a time, and fumbling with the shackles on his wrists. These magical objects seemed to be intertwined with the fate of their owner ( _Lady Cordella_ \- even the name brought burning hatred into Lucy's mind), because almost as soon as Lucy began tinkering with them, they unlatched and slipped off. Satisfied, she began pulling off her own shackles as well.

"Lucy…are you okay?" Natsu asked, just as Lucy finished undoing her restraints. Instantly, she felt overwhelming warmth and security as her magic power returned, no longer restrained by Cordella's cruel contraptions.

"I'm fine, Natsu," Lucy told him, steadying him by his shoulder as he swayed. "Really, I'm-"

"Your heart's racing."

The comment threw her off-guard, and she paused, realizing that, yes, her heart _was_ throbbing out of control, and her chest _was_ aching from all her screaming earlier, and despite being out of danger, she still felt the lingering terror put a weight on her heart.

To Natsu, with his dragon senses, her heart probably sounded like a wardrum. Besides his hearing, she wondered what he smelled. Did fear leave a scent? Could he smell her tears?

 _Screw pretending to be strong_ , she decided, and she yanked Natsu into a firm, crushing embrace. Putting on an act was pointless. Natsu always figured it out one way or another. It didn't matter how good of a liar she was.

So, she held him close and sobbed. She cried, harder than she'd cried in a long, long time. She cried in fear and relief at the same time, panicked and triumphant both at once.

She couldn't believe everything that had happened. It was supposed to be a simple job taking out a couple of _bandits_ in a nearby slum just outside of Magnolia. She cried, because it was so freakin' _stupid_.

This entire thing was _ridiculous_.

"Lucy...please don't cry."

She cried harder.

"Please, Luce."

"I'm not sad, idiot," Lucy wept, squeezing him tighter. "I just don't...I just don't know _what_ I'm feeling."

"It's okay. We're okay."

She didn't understand how just hearing his voice was enough to calm her down. She started thinking, relishing his words.

 _We're okay._

And she realized he was right. Yeah. They were okay. Bruised and battered and more than exhausted, but okay nonetheless. They were alive. They'd made it. They were okay.

"...You're right," she agreed. "We're okay."

For a few moments, a calm crossed over the room. The only sounds to be heard was the dripping of water and Natsu's ragged breathing.

"...That was...crazy, Lucy…" Natsu whispered. "Reckless...insane...you could've...could've been killed…"

"She hurt you," was all Lucy said, and it was enough. She waited a few moments. "Don't tell me you wouldn't have done the same thing, Natsu."

"...Yeah...you're right…" he conceited, and this time, there was a smile behind his words.

The calm returned once again. While Lucy managed to steady her own breathing, Natsu's breath still came in short gasps. But Lucy could feel some heat returning to his body, which was a good sign; his magic energy was replenishing. It'd take time before it completely returned, and she knew this, but it was good enough for now.

"...We should get moving," she said softly, keeping her voice low. "We don't know if the rest of Fantasia Minor is involved with this or not. If Cordella has reinforcements, we're done for."

She made a move to stand and pull him up with her, but he snaked his arms around her waist and held fast. She hesitated, waiting.

"Just...give me a second...to catch my breath..." Natsu murmured. "Right now...I don't think I can stand."

He didn't add the rest _("and you can't carry me")_. He didn't need to.

Lucy nodded, quick to understand. "Okay," she said, settling down again. "Sorry, I should've known you wouldn't be up to it yet."

"S'okay," slurred Natsu. "I'll let you know...if I hear anyone coming…"

She shook her head. "Don't worry about it," said Lucy. "Just rest. I'll be fine looking out on my own."

Natsu smirked softly, not bothering to open his eyes. "I know you will," he said. He went quiet for a bit, and for a while, she thought he was sleeping, but then, she heard him murmur something else under his breath.

"What was that? I didn't catch it," Lucy said.

"...Lucy is scary," Natsu told her simply, and then, before she could even respond to what he had said, he dropped off to sleep, falling limp against her.

Lucy smiled, held him tighter, and closed her eyes. "Shut up," she mumbled, though she knew he couldn't hear her. She looked around for a moment or two, taking in the surroundings. Cordella was still unconscious, and Lucy had no doubt the wizard would remain unconscious at least until Natsu found the strength to stand.

They were alive. They were okay. They were safe.

Satisfied, Lucy lowered her head to Natsu's shoulder, took in a deep, calming breath, and shut her eyes once more.

...

" _...ucy!"_

" _...atsu!"_

" _...are you!?"_

Lucy bolted upright, and the first thing she registered was the fact that at some point, she had fallen asleep. After that, the second thing she registered was Natsu, curled at her side, sleeping soundly and breathing evenly.

Lucy looked around. She knew she heard voices, calling their names (these voices had been what woke her up to begin with), but she couldn't place where they had come from.

Or, more importantly, who had shouted in the first place.

She got to her feet, still a little shaky from earlier, and looked around again. Cordella was still unconscious, and Natsu was still sleeping, which meant he either (a) didn't smell or hear any danger, or (b) he was so out of it, he couldn't.

Lucy grabbed her Celestial keys off the ground, silently apologized to each of her spirits for not doing it sooner, grabbed the long, sharp stick from earlier, and stood her ground, taking up a defensive stance just in front of Natsu.

If the enemy wanted a fight, Lucy would deliver. Gladly.

" _Lucy! Natsu! If you can hear us, shout back!"_

" _Hey, Flames-for-Brains! Lucy! Answer us already!"_

Lucy froze, hardly daring to believe it. Those voices - the voice of a man, and the voice of a woman - she recognized them.

 _She recognized them._

"No _way_ …" she whispered, lowering her stance, just slightly. It could be a trap to try and lure her into a false sense of security, but...at the same time...she knew the voices of her friends only too well. This was no such trap.

And besides, there was only one person who would call Natsu _Flames-for-Brains._

"GRAY! ERZA!" Lucy shouted, dropping her stick to cup her hands around her mouth. "WE'RE OVER HERE!"

She waited, hoping they really _were_ the voices of her dear friends and not the enemy plotting against her.

Quiet footsteps.

Slightly louder footsteps.

 _Really_ loud footsteps.

And then, she knew it wasn't a trap.

In the doorway to one of the cavern's many tunnels stood Erza Scarlet and Gray Fullbuster in all their shining glory, Erza looking as deadly as ever and Gray pressing his hands together, ready to use his ice-make magic against possible foes.

In her panic earlier, Lucy had forgotten that she and Natsu weren't the only two wizards to have gone on the job to stop the bandits. Erza and Gray had been there, too, but their group split in two mid-point in an attempt to cover more ground.

Lucy made a mental note never to split up like that again.

"Lucy!" Erza and Gray shouted, and they dropped their fighting stances and charged over. Erza went straight to Lucy, while Gray ran past her to Natsu's side.

"Are you alright?" Erza demanded, taking Lucy by the shoulders and staring directly into her eyes.

"I-I'm fine, Erza," Lucy insisted, nodding in a way she hoped was reassuring. "But Natsu…"

"He's out cold," Gray reported, "but his pulse is normal. He should be okay."

Erza stared at the unconscious Dragon Slayer for a moment, eyes full of horror, and then, she regained her composure and spun around, turning towards the ever-unconscious Lady Cordella.

Erza pointed. "She's the one responsible for this?" she asked Lucy, without looking away.

Lucy swallowed hard and wondered what would have happened if she and Erza's roles had been reversed.

 _Well, for starters,_ she thought, _Cordella wouldn't be breathing…_

"Y-Yeah," Lucy said, "but, Erza, you don't have to beat her up aga-"

"Gray, carry Natsu," Erza snapped, storming towards their unconscious enemy and grabbing her by the back of her cloak. "I'll take care of this _witch_."

"Yeah, I've got Flame-Brain," Gray said, taking hold of Natsu's arm and pulling him up, supporting him. "We should head back to the guild. Those bandits are the last thing we have to worry about right now."

Erza nodded, giving Cordella a hard jerk for good measure. "Are you okay walking, Lucy?" Erza questioned, calming down significantly, and Lucy nodded.

"Yeah, I'm fine," she insisted. "Let's...let's just go home."

Erza nodded solemnly. "Indeed," she agreed firmly. "Let's go home."

…

Lucy was later told by Erza that Happy had flown ahead to Fairy Tail for reinforcements, after Erza and Gray realized something was wrong. So when Lucy, Erza, and Gray (still carrying an unconscious Natsu) arrived at Fairy Tail, the other guild members were ready for them.

Master Makarov was furious. Absolutely furious. Not with Lucy or Natsu, but with Cordella, whom Erza threw down on the ground the moment they returned to the guild. Makarov praised Lucy and Natsu (though the latter was still out cold) for their bravery, and then set out to the Magic Council to discuss Cordella's crime. His fury was almost tangible.

If Lucy could take out Cordella because the woman hurt Natsu, she couldn't _imagine_ the things Makarov, who saw each member of Fairy Tail as his precious child, was capable of doing. It terrified her.

Honestly, between Erza Scarlet and Master Makarov, Lucy was surprised _anyone_ would dare attack Fairy Tail's members.

Cordella's trial was held the next day, and all of Fairy Tail went to protest against the witch of a woman. The only members who stayed behind were Natsu, who was bedridden, and Lucy and Happy, who refused to leave his side.

Makarov had told Lucy that the court might want her eyewitness account if they were pressing charges against Cordella for what she did to Natsu, but in the end, it wasn't necessary. Cordella admitted to what she did, and more than that, she boasted it, like she was bragging over a first place trophy.

When this happened, Erza had to be physically restrained by three other members of Fairy Tail, and while leaving the courtroom to return to her cell, Cordella slipped on some very conveniently placed ice.

Cordella was given lifetime in prison, for the kidnapping of Lucy Heartfilia and attempted murder of Natsu Dragneel. To Lucy, and to the rest of Fairy Tail, Cordella was getting off too easy, but the Council's word was absolute.

Afterwards, the entire Fantasia Minor guild was inspected and interrogated by the Magic Council. However, none of its members had been aware of their head's actions. Even they, despite being long-time rivals with Fairy Tail, agreed that Lady Cordella had gone too far in what she did to Natsu.

Fantasia Minor elected a new master and never bothered Fairy Tail again.

Natsu was back on his feet within a week, though Master Makarov didn't let him take on any difficult jobs until he could be sure Natsu was fully recovered. Natsu whined at first, but after being scolded by Erza, Lucy, and Makarov (simultaneously, I might add), he learned to live with it.

Lucy's "ragestorm" against Cordella soon became an inside joke of Fairy Tail. Things like, "Whoa, remind me never to get on Lucy's bad-side!" and "Don't let Lucy hear you say that!" or "Lucy' Heartfilia is friggin' MANLY!" (by Elfman, who else?) began flying throughout the guild, common in conversation.

Even _Natsu_ found it humorous, which annoyed her to no end. "I'm just really glad you're on our side, Luce," Natsu said jokingly, giving her a small shove, and Lucy had, in return, pushed him out of his chair, which, in turn, caused Natsu to crash into Gray, who spun around, furious, and shouted, "Watch where you're going, Ashtray, or I'll pull a Lucy Heartfilia on you!"

But in all seriousness, she would do it again. She would go through all that terror and pain and crying and screaming again in a heartbeat if it meant protecting her family.

Because she was a part of Fairy Tail, and Fairy Tail never gave up.

* * *

 **Author's Notes:**

 **On one hand I get really mad when authors hurt their characters but on the other hand I go off and do something like this…? 0_0 WHAT IS THE MATTER WITH ME I LOVE THESE CHARACTERS WHAT AM I DOING!?**

 **This fic turned out to be a lot longer than I thought it would. This is my first fanfiction in the Fairy Tail archive, so I hope I did okay. It was meant to be around 1,000 - 2,000 words, but the end result is over 4,000…? :/**

 **Oh well. Whatcha gonna do?**

 **Anyways, I got this idea watching episode 109 of the Tenrou Island arc in Fairy Tail (the episode itself is called "Lucy Fire"), specifically the ending scene where ***SPOILERS*** Natsu was pinned down, shouting in rage while Lucy was beat up by Kain (I hated that guy with passion). Of course the show turned the tables and made it comical after that scene, but the seed of inspiration already germinated in my mind.**

 **So this 4,500 word monstrosity was born. Yeesh. I wish I could just keep things simple, but nnnnnoooooo.**

 **Anyways, thanks to all who read this piece! Do me a favor and drop me a review if you fancy. First Fairy Tail fanfic, after all; it's always nice to receive some constructive advice/encouragements/criticism. :)**

 **Oh, and all Flames will be directed to Natsu Dragneel (I've always wanted to say that).**

 **Thanks for reading! :D**

 **Cheers!**

 **-BeyondTheClouds777**

 **(Oh, and here's a fun-fact for ya: Natsu means Summer in Japanese. :D)**


End file.
